


Never Doubt

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth returns home to find a package leaning against her door. <i>The Return I</i> missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to for giving this the okay and providing the title.
> 
> Nothing spectacular, but I _needed_ to write and this is what happened. And now I need something else to write. *pokes muse*
> 
> Originally posted to LJ January 2007.

Elizabeth returns home to find a package leaning against her door.

There's no postmark or return address, so she knows only that someone delivered it personally. Inside, she sits on the couch and carefully opens the packaging to find a well-worn copy of _The Princess Bride_.

She stares at the novel for a long moment, running light fingers over the title. Then she reaches for the phone.

Elizabeth makes it as far as the SGC switchboard before she chickens out and hangs up. Pulling her favourite afghan off the back of the couch, she curls up and begins to read.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> Westley: I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?  
> Buttercup: Well... you were dead.  
> Westley: Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.  
> Buttercup: I will never doubt again.  
> \--_The Princess Bride_


End file.
